Days I can't remember, friends I'll never forget
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Please read the prequel "You're the thorns to my rose" first. Jessie suffers from amnesia, James and Meowth try any and every attempt to bring back the memories. Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Night's I can't remember, friends I'll never forget

 **Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

 **Note from the author, that's me:** This fanfiction has a prequel. Please read my oneshot „You're the thorns to my rose" first in order to get an idea of the content.

Chapter 1: Going back to the roots

James was shocked by her reaction. She didn't recognize him. Jessie, who had spent the last couple of years at his side, didn't recognize him. The woman, with whom he had been chasing Pikachu for so long, had no idea who he was.

„Jessie, don't you know who I am?", he asked. James was unsettled. Was this of a temporary nature only or was her amnesia a long term condition?

Jessie looked at him confusedly, shaking her head cluelessly.

„It's me, James", he tried to fake a grin but failed. He was overtaxed by this situation.

Jessie set up her softest smile.

„Are we married?", she wondered.

„No, we're not", he replied, visibly surprised.

„Are we dating?", she wanted to know.

James put a hand behind his head and chuckled.

„No, we are not dating, Jessie", these unexpected questions embarrassed him.

‚What a pity', Jessie thought. ‚He's looking an absolute knockout, especially that haircut and those emeraldgreen eyes.'

„Then why are you here?"

James squeezed her hand gently.

„I'm your best friend and I wanted to make sure that everything's okay with you", he answered.

Jessie sat up and glanced around. Suddenly, she noticed lying on a bed in a hospital.

„Why am I here? What happened?", she wanted to know.

Jessie's arm had been so badly damaged by the fall that it had to be put in plaster. In addition, she suffered from a brain concussion and had several abrasions and cuts.

The display on the monitor informed James that her heartbeat accelerated.

„Tell me what happened?", she demanded briskly.

James sighted.

„You had an accident. You fell from a self-built machine, built by me. You slipped and you hit your head against the steering lever and eventually you fell down. I'm sorry, Jess", he looked at the floor.

James expected the magenta-haired woman to shout and get abusive, calling him names and swearing at him, but she remained silent.

„ Oh", was the only thing she said. „That must have hurt. It's my fault, don't feel guilty about it", she assured James.

The lavender-haired man was quite taken aback. No punching, no slaps.

All at once, they heard screams coming from outside the patient room. James stood up and looked through the small barred window. There was a stirred Chansey, nurse Joy and another Pokémon fighting one another. He was able to identify the cat, unrestrictedly baring his claws. James had to intervene. He pushed open the door and ran outside.

„Pokémon are not allowed in hospital wards, except for Chansey", Nurse Joy exclaimed. James held her back.

„It's fine, Meowth is a friend", he explained.

Nurse Joy was tired of fending Meowth off.

„You take charge of it! No destruction, no scratched furniture!", she ordered.

„Sorry, buddy, I came as soon as possible", Meowth said.

James nodded and accompanied the cat Pokémon inside the patient room.

„Jessie, look who's here", James helped Meowth on the bed.

„Hello", Jessie greeted.

„Do you remember this little ball of fur? It's Meowth", James sat down on the edge of the bed.

„No, I don't, but it's really nice to meet you, Meowth", she replied, shaking its paw.

„What a turn-up! Jessie seems to be tamed. She's calm and decent", Meowth observed.

Jessie cried out, sitting bolt upright.

„It can talk?", she asked.

„She doesn't remember anything, does she?", Meowth wanted to know.

„Unfortunately not", James was devastated.

„What did da doctor's say? Will she get back to normal again?", it wondered.

„I don't know. We need to find a way to bring back her memory, and quickly!", James decided. His friend agreed. Jessie was much kinder and bearable, but it wasn't the Jessie he knew and secretly loved.

„Guys, I'm starving", Jessie moaned.

James listened attentively.

„At least one of her traits remained", Meowth said.

„I would like to eat a juicy steak with a large portion of rice, in addition a home made fruit salad with these little chocolate chip cookies", she licked her lips.

„The appetite is still there, that's a good sign, isn't it?", James assumed.

„I want to get out of this apron, it's so tight", she tugged the piece of cloth.

James walked over to the line and took down her uniform.

„Why don't you try this on?", he proposed. Jessie looked at the short skirt and the tummy t-shirt. 

„What's that? It's not carnival, right?", she wrinkled her nose.

„Jessie, this is your Team Rocket uniform", he laid the wear on the bed.

„What is Team Rocket? A sports team?", she had no linking of her past life.

„Team Rocket is a criminal organisation that steals other trainer's Pokémon. We used to be extremly successful, just you, Meowth and me. We were an unbeatable trio, feared by all. Your mother was a renowned and well-known Team Rocket agent and you followed her footsteps", James stated.

Jessie looked at him doubtfully.

„I don't remember. Strangers know my story, know everything about me, know where I worked, who my parents are and what I'm supposed to wear", her eyes filled with tears, she was shaking all over. James crawled over to her and gave her a hug.

„How can we help her remembering who she is? This cordiality is unbearable", Meowth asked.

James came up with an idea.

„Why don't we take her on a journey through the past, show her places and people from yesterdays, helping memory on its way", he suggested.

Jessie wiped the tears away. „Do you think this is going to work out?", she asked.

James failed to answer the question. He didn't want to disappoint her but he didn't want to promise her the moon either.

„We should give it a try."

„Bring her to the headquarters. That's where we met for the first time", Meowth said.

‚This is so sweet of James. Even though he's a stranger I feel connected to him, like an old acquaintance. He makes all efforts to support me', Jessie thought.

They stowed her belongings into a backpack and disappeared off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Team Rocket peered through bushes. The training ground had a deserted feel to it. No people, no Pokemon were trying to accomplish a top performance. Spotlights illuminated the obstacle course. It was as quiet as a mouse, one could hear crickets chirping.

„See the terrace over there?" James pointed direction main building.

„That is where we first met", he added.

Jessie slightly pinched her eyes together, she had difficulties recognizing anything, a negative side-effect of her brain concussion. She had terrible headaches.

„Doesn't look familiar to me", she said, sighing deeply.  
„How was our first reunion?", Jessie wanted to know.

James indulged in reminiscences. He could clearly remember that evening.

„I've been assigned to your team. You were a purposeful and aspiring young lady, but unfortunately, you had lost so many partners that the officers were thinking about giving this exceptional talent up. You clarified from the beginning that you wouldn't be carrying me around, you were in search of a congenial, ambitious and team-minded partner and the organisation thought that I might possibly be your perfect match", James explained.

„Are you the perfect match? I mean, are we succesful and feared thieves?", she asked.

James shook his head. „We used to be terrific. We almost managed it to pass the final trainee test, given the fact that I was badly injured", James told her.

„Two questions? What was the final test and how did you get injured?"

„One of our first tasks to become agents was to reach a target location in the wilderness in 24 hours. We had to cross a rickety bridge and you were able to get to the other side, but then it collapsed. You grabbed my arm, but I had to let go, because I thought it would be for the best. I almost drowned and suffered grave breaches, but I promised you the night before that I would never leave you and Meowth behind and I kept that promise. I caught up on you two, wrapped in gauze and bandages, because there was a mission to fulfil. You were visibly moved, turned away and tried to swallow the tears, for you couldn't stand being emotional. You're a tough woman and no one brings you out of balance very easily", he laid a hand on her shoulder.

„About the final test, we had to steal a Snorlax from an office tower. Only two teams were left, ours and Butch and Cassidy. Just for the record, you can't stand her and you've been rivals ever since", he stated. „Butch fell into a trap, so did Meowth and I but you rushed to help and pulled us up, I landed on top of you, and believe me, it was more than akward", he snickerd.

Jessie nodded, she seemed concerned.

„James, earlier on you told me that my mother was a Team Rocket agent too. Tell me a little bit about her", she begged.

Meowth gazed at his lavender-haired friend, how should he break it to her gently?  
Both didn't know how Jessie would react on Job's news.

„Her name was Miyamoto, she went on an expidition to capture Mew, because she was one of the first agents to find tangible evidence of this legendary Pokemon. She was a fantastic and a class A Rocket", James told her.

„Why do you use the word ‚was'?", Jessie wondered. „Where is she?", question after question and James felt excessively sad, he was forced to deliver some bad news.

„Jessie", he carefully grabbed her hands, „no one knows, where she is. There are repeated rumours that she might still be looking for Mew, but the majority believes that she didn't make it, I'm sorry", he whispered.

Jessie had tears in her eyes. She sobbed. „What about my father?"

„You never mentioned your father during our long-lasting collaboration. The only thing you ever told us, was that you grew up at the orphanage, your mother considered that she would fetch you back after her mission", he was hardly able look her in the eyes.

„Do I have siblings?", she asked.

„No, Jess."

„So, that means, I'm alone and all by myself in this world?", she concluded.

„Not exactly, you got us, Meowth and me. We're like family, we stick together, we support each other, we give each other encouragement and we won't ever leave each other in the lurch", he answered.

„He's right, even though yous would love to shoot us to the moon from time to time, we would never leave yous side", Meowth piped up.

Jessie smiled. „Thank you, I really appreciate that. It's just...forget it".

„What, Jessie?", James wanted to know.

„Maybe, my mother could have given me advice on how to improve my tactic and my general procedure. She could have educated me to independence and quick-witedness, but also be a warm-hearted mom, who takes her daughter in her arms when she's sad or frightened or afflicted, I missed everything", she spoke her thoughts aloud.

„You don't lack quick-witedenss", Meowth put his oar in. „And yous get enough hugs and grant from dis guy", it added, pointing his paw at James.

„That's small comfort", James remarked.

„What happens now? Are we still the notorious rascals?", Jessie asked.

„Not really, we're at risk of food and poverty, spend our salary on useless and defective machines and try to catch that Pikachu from Ash", he replied.

„Who is Ash?", she wondered.

„Yous don't remember the twerp and his bonkers friends? He's an anathema to us, he wants, by his own account, become a Pokémon-Master but until now, he lost every competition. He's very young, lives in a dream world and we're keen to snatch his beloved Pikachu and deliver it to our boss, Giovanni", Meowth explained.

„He's a tough nut to crack, our plans are complete flops, but let's change the subject, you'll meet him soon enough", James said.

„Thank you for bringing me back to the training location and for telling me stories about my past and my non existant family, but it didn't help, I apologize. My brain is still blinding out familiar faces and events", she looked to the ground.

„We will make a further attempt to bring back your memory, I promise", James said.

‚James is indescribably attentive, he must be an ideal companion, fond and charming, a true and supporting friend, he's witty and ingenious, lets the others go ahead. Why didn't my former self notice this wonderful qualities? Why did I disdain him?', Jessie thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

„Jessie, it's time to wake up", a gentle voice whispered. James was sitting next to his friend, balancing a bowl with flakes and a glass of milk on a tray. Jessie turned around, taking a look at the digital alarm clock beside her pillow.

„James, it's six o'clock in the morning", Jessie murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and gazed at the lavender-haired man. Then she spotted the simple feast on his lap.

„What does this portend?", she wanted to know. James smiled shily, trying to hide that he was blushing.

„I prepared breakfast for you", he replied hesitatingly. Jessie grasped at the glass of milk and began to spoon the bowl out. Table manners weren't her strongest skills. A strand of her bulky hair fell into the sticky mass and James tried to pick it out.

„Good looks!" Jessie enjoyed the signs of attention she received from James. Meowth was quite amazed by her reaction.

„He's been serving meals and delicacies for the last couple of years and yous never valued dad before", the cat Pokémon said.

„I think that was wrong, I'm sorry if I didn't appreciate your efforts", she said. James' jaw dropped. The bossy and self-assertive Jessie, who liked to flounce around did just give thanks to him. Her former self took gestures like that for granted, she never had a compliment to spare.

„What's the occasion? Why did you wake me up so early in the morning? Did you come up with a new plan to bring back my memory?", she wondered. James nodded.

„I thought you would like to meet someone from the past, but it's quite a journey and you might set out on a full stomach", he said. James didn't sleep a bit last night. He had mulled over occurrences of yesterdays, which could job Jessie's total recall.

„Who?", she asked. James fetched her purse and rummaged around. He was looking for a specific piece of jewelry. The real Jessie would have clubbed him over the head or would have ridden roughshod over him because of lack of privacy, but she remained calm and patient. James pulled out a pendant, dangling it in front of her nose.

„Do you remember this?", he wanted to know. Jessie viewed it from all angles. She suppressed a sigh.

„It's okay, don't be down in the mouth", he comforted her.

They left the tiny tent and head off to Happy Town. Jessie was unsuspectingly, and to be honest, she was close to give up. They arrived at sundown. James and Meowth led her to the come down Pokécenter. A Blissey approached them. When seeing Jessie, she started to smile from ear to ear, ran up to the magenta-haired woman and they locked in a warm embrace. Jessie didn't know what was happening, she couldn't remember having seen this Blissey before.

„Let me tell you something about your days at Nurse School", James began. „You wanted to become a nurse, long before even thinking about a career with Team Rocket. There you met a Chansey, clumsy and gauche, but you befriended her and you showed her how to bandage a patient and you won her confidence. At the end of the apprenticeship the Chanseys received a hat, you didn't, because you left beforehand. Chansey followed you and wanted to offer you her hat, but you refused. Instead of the hat she gave you that pendant, you store in your handbag. Chansey has now evolved, but she still recognizes you and is overjoyed", he explained.

Jessie spotted the counterpart of the jewelry around Blissey's neck. The Pokémon danced with joy, but Jessie stayed put. She tried hard to remember her time at Nurse School, even if it was just a mere detail from her past, but she couldn't think of a course or an examination she took. Blissey noticed her discomfort and grabbed her hand, Jessie broke away from it.

„Nothing?", James wonderd. Jessie turned away, hiding her face. He could hear her sob.

„It's completely hopeless", she cried out. „Nothing works. You take pains, you try any and every attempt to remind me of my former self, but everything seems so blurred, inaccessible and far off", she snivelled. James swallowed hard, he had to get a grip on himself. He refused to believe that Jessie would remain an amnesic weeping willow, he wished for the old Jessie, outspoken and merciless, tough and strong-minded.

„Just one more disappointment", Meowth said. James flashed his eyes at him.  
He had another ace up his sleeve.

„Jessie, would you like to escort me? How about a candlelight diner? Just the two of us", he asked. Jessie looked at him, visibly surprised. James knew that Jessie had a different caliber in mind, a rich and prosperous gentleman, with muscular arms and a killer smile, who would anticipate her every wish, not a puny guy, impecunious, poor as a church mouse.

„Okay", Jessie replied. Meowth felt cut out. He was unable to make head nor tail of it, but if James was confident, then he was ready to trust him. Jessie sifted through her bagpack. James had snuck an evening gown in. His friend marvelled at his choice, a dark blue formal, sewn with pearls.

„Does it look good on me?", Jessie was fairly rattled. James missed the woman, who was cocksure of herself and slightly narcissitc.

„Wonderful, Jessie", he said, they linked arms.

„Please, tell me if it is too much for you. I mean, I would totally understand", James stuttered. Jessie shook her head.

„I think it's a great opportunity to get to know you better, and to get to know myself better", she laughed. She proved her fighting spirit. James wouldn't peg away so easily.

He invited her to a small restaurant, miles from anywhere. James had to admit that he felt nervous. Would the new Jessie like him? And if so, would she still like him when she got back to normal? He put all his eggs into one basket. A clever move?

Jessie seemed dreamy and lost in thought. They ordered the menu of the day, waiting for a sirloin stake, served with baked potatoes.

„Have we done something like this before?", Jessie asked. She enjoyed their togetherness, even if that meant to abandon Meowth for two or three hours.

„We use to treat ourselves, I mean Meowth, you and me, to a first-rate meal from time to time, as soon as conditions allow", he answered.

„No, I mean, just the two of us", she purred. James began to sweat. The new Jessie appeared to take pleasure in his company. She hadn't abused nor badmouthed him today.

„It's the first time", he chuckled. Jessie smiled, she snatched at the glass of wine on the table.

„To us! To an unforgettable night", she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, some of the guests turned around.

James took a box out of his pouch.  
„Jessie, I brought you a little something", he was extremly jittery.

Jessie examined the beautifully decorated box in front of her.

„What's in it?", she asked. James begged her to open it and take a look at the content.  
Jessie did as she was told.

Ribbons. Ribbons in all the colors of the rainbow.

„Are these my ribbons?", she wondered.

James nodded. „You were a very talented Pokémon-Coordinator, Jess. You won contests, we all knew that you would have gone far, you even left Team Rocket to pursue your career, but not for a long time", he grinned. „I cheered for you, you were my number one competitor."

Jessie was moved to tears. She took out one of her prizes. „What about this one? When did I win it?", she wanted to know.

„That's the one I won for you. You were sick and you asked me to perform in your position", he clothed his face in smiles.

„You did that for me? You're such a good friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

„So, what's today, James?", Jessie wondered, while brushing her long mane. She secretly admired his struggles, but James couldn't think of anything else that would bring back his best friend's memory, except for...

„The twerps", he rejoiced. Meowth turned around.

„How do yous want dem to help Jessie?", he asked.

James puzzled his head over a possible join up with Ash and his companions, Brock and Misty. He could tell Jessie about the innumerable times they received a check, about how they desperately tried to steal Pikachu and how this little dark-haired kid routed them on a daily basis, but he looked at Jessie and noticed that she was absent-minded.

„Everything okay with you?", he wanted to know. Jessie nodded.

„Yes, it's just that sometimes I wonder whether I really want to turn back to my former self. I mean, from what I heard, I must have been a gobby, inviolable and coldhearted teammate", she explained.

„Dad's right", Meowth agreed.

„So, why do you want me to recall the past with all its chicaneries, the anger and the obnoxious fuss?", she continued. James laid a hand on her shoulder.

„Because these are your character strengths and because we accepted you for who your are, quirks and all", James replied. ‚And because I miss them', he thought for himself.

„Why don't we leave it at that?", she asked. James felt a certain concern. His attempts at jogging Jessie's memory were a dog's breakfast. The strenuous efforts hadn't been worthwhile. He had failed, his friend had enough of his unsuccessful endeavours. She was sick and tired of his ideas and plans. James hung his head in shame.

„Do you feel comfortable in your skin?", he wondered.

Jessie picked up on his discontent and smiled.

„How can you smile? You're amnesic, you can't remember anything and it's all my fault", he complained. His friend stood up and walked over to James' mattress.

„You know what, James?", she began. James didn't dare to look her straight in the eye, he felt cheap.

„What?", he mumbled. She sat down next to him. Both paused for a moment.

„Let's give it a last try! If it doesn't work, we're going to keep it that way. I will be a confiding and enchanting young woman and you will have to cope with that", she decided. James had a quick glance at Jessie. If he wasn't ready for the upmost trouble, he would lose the vivacious Jessie forever. Even if he started to enjoy her cordial manner, he wasn't able to put her past behind.

„Let's do it", he plucked up courage and they got together to forge out a plan.

This time it was James taking the lead. He organized spatter repelling gloves, a net and stilts.

„What business do yous have with dose stilts?", Meowth wondered. „We have absolutely no space for dem", he added.

James grinned mischievously. „Walking on stilts allows us to make bigger steps, hence it will facilitate our hunt", he explained.

„That's a fantastic idea, James. You are a wise man", Jessie fancied his clever plan.

In the olden days, he would have taken criticism from his friend's side. She would have scolded, reprimanded and abused him, but now, she would praise every minor and daft concept he proposed.

„How do you want to steal Pikachu?", she asked, moving closer to her teammate. James felt slightly qualmish. On the one hand, he was fond of her advances, on the other hand, he knew that it was wrong and that he began to fall in love with a person that didn't acutally exist. He was falling in love with byeffects of a severe brain concussion. He blushed.

„Ehm...first of all, we need to trace them. Ash is always heading for gyms and contests, because he collects medals and because otherwise he can't access the league", James elucidated.

„We fly along in our ballon and wait for the suitable opportunity to attack. Meowth, you will be in charge of the net, Jessie, you and I are going to use the stilts, run after Ash and try to catch that electrical mouse, wearing our spatter repelling gloves", he said.

„Sounds brilliant. I'm sure we're going to be successful this time", her eyes shined the brightest light he had ever seen. She had no idea that they tried to capture Pikachu in this way hundreds of times, it was all new to her, she didn't expect a setback.

The trio set off for the kids. It didn't take them long to run their position down. Ash, Misty and Brock had clustered round a picnic basket and were enjoying their savory lunch. Brock was a blessed cook, always ready to produce a tasty meal.

James cued Jessie to jump out of the ballon and on the stilts. Jessie did as she was told.  
Now, he was waiting for her to recite the motto in front of Ash and his friends, but Jessie remained silent.

He harrumphed direction twerps, but she didn't know what was going on, so he approached her and whispered something in her ear.

„Could you please cut it short, we're having lunch", Misty grumbled.

„Jessie, it's your turn, time for our motto", James spoke under his breath.

„What do you want me to say?", she was completely clueless.

„Prepare for trouble, that's your first line", he said.

Jessie cleared her throat, facing the children.

„Prepare for trouble", she declaimed it in an elegant manner.

„And make it double", James added. He fished a rose out of his trousers, waiting for Jessie to recite the next line.

Jessie kept mute as a maggot, James' breath cought. He came to her assistance, moving her arms and lips like a puppet, but it was hopeless.

„What's wrong with her?", Ash asked. James hopped off the stilts, giving Jessie a helping hand.

„She suffers from amnesia, she doesn't remember anything, not even our longstanding motto", James was quite desperate.

Something else attracted Jessie's attention. She had discovered Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. She tried to cuddle it, pinching its cheeks and was overwhelmed.

„This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen", she got into raptures and had a whack at holding it close to her heart.

„Jessie, no!" Brock and James intervened simultaneously, but it was too late. Pikachu used Thunderbolt to keep Jessie away from itself. A lightning flash pierced marrow and bone. Ash managed it to draw his yellow mouse from Jessie. She was taken aback. James grasped her arms and Meowth her legs.

„That's it for today?", Misty wondered.

„There's absolutely no point in that", James was downcast.

They brought her friend back to their tent. James made her comfortable, gave her pillow a good shake and prepared tea. Jessie seemed pretty beat-up.

James left her alone and sat around a fire. Meowth was busy collecting wood in the forest. After a while, Jessie paved the way to her friend. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that she approached him. James was in despair, he almost teared up. It was too much for him, he had tried anything to bring back the original, capricious and spirited Jessie, but he had to admit that it was a waste of time.

Jessie took a seat next to him. „Were's Meowth?", she asked.

„Collecting wood", a brief answer.

„What's wrong, James?", she wondered. James grabbed her hands.

„Jessie, I'm sorry, but I failed. I frantically wanted to bring back your memory, but I can't, nothing helps", he sighed deeply.

„That's not true", she affirmed.

„What do you mean?"

Jessie laid her head on his shoulder.

„There is this recurring dream I have. I see you, Meowth and me flying through the air, shouting ‚Team Rocket is blasting off again'", she laughed, but James was wide-eye.

„You remember that? This is is not just a dream, this is reality! We're blasting off day after day, everytime Ash defeats us! Oh, Jessie, that means there is a small part in you, that slowly returns to mind", he was exuberantly happy. Jessie wasn't lost yet.

„James, we both agreed that today was the last opportunity to bring back my memory, it didn't work. Get over it! I am the new and improved Jessie", she laughed.

„Okay, it's nice to meet you", James smiled shyly. He told himself to get used to this new situation and a part of him had the urge to whip this relationship into shape. James took his courage in both hands.

He put an arm around her waist. They gazed deep into each other's eyes. Jessie drew nearer. She could feel James' breath, he was so close to her. James lowered his head. He lift up her chin and kissed her softly. It felt akward and confusing for startes, but then he began to enjoy it. Was he exploiting her?

‚No, I'm not!', he thought.

She returned the gesture, opening her mouth a little, so James could do the next move. Things started to heat up. She stroked his arms, his shoulders. Jessie pressed her body up against his. James held her face in his hands. She brushed her lips against James', without kissing them. James bussed her neck, going back up to her lips.

Meowth barged in on their cuddling. „Did I miss something?", he was visibly astonished.

Jessie moved away from James, blushing scarlet. She smiled embarassedly. James released her from the mutual embrace.

„Time to sleep", he tried to cover the akward silence.

Jessie stretched and yawned widely. ‚He is a wonderful man and an exeptionally gifted kisser. What are you waiting for, girl! He might be the one!', Jessie thought.

„Good night, my friends. See you tomorrow, fresh as a daisy! Oh, by the way, James, we need to pracitce our motto", she winked at him, before disappearing in the tent.

„What was dad?", Meowth asked. He was looking forward to hearing an explanation from his lavender-haired friend.

„We kissed, that's it!", James stated.

„Yous like her?", the cat-Pokémon wondered.

„I always liked her", he replied.

„But that's not her! Don't drop a brick! What if she goes back to normal? Who guarantees yous dat she will have the same feelings?", Meowth said.

„She doesn't want to go back to normal! She's done with that!", who did he want to impress with this statement? Meowth, himself, the whole world?

James had to admit that Meowth was right. Should he eventually stop trying to bring back her memory? Should he act selfishly and leave her in this state he grew fond of? Right now, she reciprocated his feelings. Should he leave it like that and pretend that everything was okay? Yes or no?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jessie had developed into an early bird. She pulled the blankets away, trying to galvanize James. He turned to his friend, starring into two shining sapphire blue eyes. Jessie leaned down, kissing his front, grinning from ear to ear. James rememberd yesterday's occurrence, when they were sitting around a crackling bonfire and when he felt the desire to close up on Jessie. He stood up, his hair being tousled, but Jessie had already fetched a comb. She asked him to take a seat, James was more than astonished. Never had Jessie cared for him or payed him so much attention before. He wasn't sure if he could really relish her completely new behaviour or if he was at the limits of taking this circumstance.

„So, is this dating thing official?", he asked. He wasn't the man, who liked to commit himself. Too many gloomy events in the past had made him cautious and reserved, but Jessie seemed to be different. He didn't think that she had ulterior motives, she was happy in her little amnesic world and thought of him as the perfect gentleman and companion. Could he play along? Did he even have to mock feelings? No, he had been fond of his best friend for many years. It all started back in the shipwreck, where she promised him to address the challenge together. She didn't leave him, she didn't abandon him.

Jessie nodded in approval. „If you're okay with that", she had lost her fear of rejection.

His friend didn't waste a single thought on her gone by relationships with men of improper conduct. She wasn't afraid of being deserted, all because of a blow on the head.

James was plagued by his conscience, but he made a stab at seeing Jessie worriless and cheerful, and if she was pleased with this relationship, he would join in. He let her comb his hair, let her kiss and woo him. Maybe one day, he could leave his remorse behind and look to the future with confidence.

Suddenly, a fragrant smell reached his nostrils. He looked around, trying to track down the unknown source.

„What's that smell?", he marvelled.

„I made pancakes", Jessie ran into the kitchen, coming back with a tray covered with dozens of savory chicks.

„You can choose between chocolate, almond or marshmallow topping", she explained. James' and Meowth's mouths watered. They could hardly believe that Jessie was standing at the stove.

„She never cooked before", Meowth remarked.

„Well, she used to prepare instant noodles once in a blue moon", his friend said. „Woe betide anyone who didn't praise her or spoke highly of her", James added.

Jessie overheard nothing, she was busy putting a bouquet of flowers into a tiny vase she had found in the furthermost corner of the tent. She turned around.

„What do you think? Should we give our plan another try?", she suggested. Jessie wanted to impress her nouveau boyfriend, she grasped at some paper and a pen, willing to write down her lines for the motto. James agreed. They sat opposite each other.

„Are you ready?", he wanted to know. Jessie pulled out the pen.

„You start off with ‚Prepare for trouble'", he taught. Jessie took some notes, she was eager to learn it by heart, a first attempt at picking up her memory.

„And make it double. Let's read it together", he proposed.

„To protect the world from devastation."

„To unite all peoples within our nation."

„To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

„To extend our reach to the stars above!"

„Jessie!"

„And James."

„Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light." 

„Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

„Meowth, dad's right", the cat Pokémon piped up. Jessie laughed, they ended up embracing each other.

„This is a really nice motto, it even rhymes", she assessed. „We should recite it on every occasion", she said. James dissolved into giggles.

„We've done that for the last couple of years", he rang a bell with her.

Jessie felt sulky. „There are no last couple of years, James", she replied in a determined voice.

„Stop wallowing in the past", she ordered. James recognized some of her former demeanor, this unique bossy and dogmatic manner of his best friend. Jessie noticed that she had gone too far.

„Excuse me, James. It's hard for me too. I need to get used to an entierly alien situation", tears flooded her eyes, but James was faster and wiped them away.

„Don't worry, we'll pass through this experience together", he comforted her.

„Thank you, but let's not dally away time, we have grand plans", she jumped up, reaching out her hand.

„Through thick and thin", she shouted. James clasped her hand and repeated her words.

It somehow reminded him of that event in his hot-air balloon. He had just escaped a world full of strict education and terror. Jessie and Meowth were on their way to nowhere, he caught up with them, pulling his best friend up. That short moment, that gazing into her eyes, was the first time he didn't dissemble his feelings for her.

„James, are you still with us?", Jessie asked. She begged Meowth to pack all required utensils. James showed himself ready to once again turn his plan into reality.

Team Rocket decided to leave the balloon at the fireplace and walk to the children's abode instead. Jessie insisted on holding hands and James obliged. By and by he started to feel at ease, he didn't have to hide his emotions anymore, but was able to act them out and Jessie wouldn't snarl at him.

All at once, she stopped.

„Did we forget something? Did you quench the fire?", he inquired. Jessie shook her head and gave him a smile.

„No, I just wanted you to stop, so I can hug you", she whispered. James got red in the face. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid a hand on her back. He had to admit that he began to enjoy her open-minded style, she was in search of closeness, and he could slowly but surely forget about his pangs of conscience.

He eventually decided to let bygones be bygones and focus on his romance with Jessie.

„You can't imagine how cute you are", he said sheepishly.

„James, let's think of nicknames", she suggested. James wasn't kitschy and not the type of man who was greatly interested in stupid terms of endearment, but, as so often, he didn't want to deny her proposal.

„Mind if I call you sweetheart?", she requested. James shrug his shoulders.

„For all I care", he replied.

„Call me ‚my dear', okay?", she commanded. „Let's keep them up, I think they suit us", she claimed.

‚There's a lot to get used to, Jessie is acting out of character. She wants me to call her ‚my dear', how absurd is that? Where is the hate, where is the fury? No, let it be, James! You promised to accept her new temper', he scolded himself.

They could hear people talk behind the bushes. Team Rocket stole up on the twerps, observing them from behind the scrubs. Misty was playing with her water Pokémon in the nearby pond, Brock was busy cleaning his kitchen utensils and Ash trained his constant companion to bring it up to full speed. James snatchet at the stilts, he passed one pair of the auxiliary means on to Jessie. She was all set but noticed that one of the stilts offered an insecure hold. Nevertheless, she jumped up and follwed James.

„Prepare for trouble", she shouted, trying not to lose her balance. It was more difficult than thought. The stilts were shaky and threatened to break apart.

James lead the way without looking back. Jessie stumbled, but was able to hold on to a barren branch, the stilts lying on the floor.

„James, help me", she yelled. James rushed to her aid, Jessie was holding tight to the old tree. James shinnied up, trying to grasp at her hand. Misty and her friends watched him from a safe distance, they didn't want to intermeddle.

James was nearly there, just a few little steps separated him from his girlfriend. Jessie called for help, she diminished in power.

„I can't hold on any longer, James", she cried. James grabbed her fingers but they slipped through his sweaty hand.

„James!", Jessie fell upside down. She didn't move.

James was paralysed with terror. ‚Not agian, please', he prayed.

Brock kneeled down next to Jessie, he took her pulse, it was very weak, but it was there. James pressed his lady friend against his chest.

„Jessie, my dear, oh no", he cried, the tears running down his face.

„My dear, what have I done?", he complained.

Jessie blinked, she felt dizzy and tremulously.

„What happened, you idiot?", was the first thing she said.

‚Did she just call me an idiot?', James thought.

„Jessie, my love, you fell from the tree because your stilts were broken", he explained.

Jessie snorted derisively.

„Whose stupid idea was it to use broken stilts? I'm sure it was yours, you scapegrace", she insulted.

„But Jessie, love, what's wrong with you?", James was more than confused. He had just accepted this naive and warm-hearted young woman and now he was grasping a grumpy and bad-tempered Jessie in his arms.

„What do you call me?! I'm not you're love, James", she tried to stand up, but failed.

James assisted her, but she pushed him away with an incredible strength.

„What are we doing here anyways?", she wondered.

„We're trying to catch Ash's Pikachu, what else", Meowth said.

„We've been trying to steal that Pikachu for so many years and every time you screw things up!", she pointed at James, abusing her friend.

„Do you know who I am?", James wondered.

„Of course, I do! You're that miserable and pathetic guy, who's inclined to be utterly unsuccessul when it come to catch that yellow mouse!", she grumbled.

James didn't know whether he was coming or going. He tore his hair. The circumstances went completely mad. He had lost the charming and courteous Jessie, that he had acknowledged a few mintues ago. She was back, and she was even meaner.

He didn't know whether he should cry out of despair or joy.

„What are you waiting for? Let's attack them", she weaved around, not able to hold a net between her hands.

Ash got ready to fight. „Pikachu, use Electro Ball, get them out of my sight!", he ordered. Pikachu discharged and Team Rocket flew in a wide arch through the air.

„We're blasting off again", was the last thing the twerps heard.

„Could anyone tell me what happened?", Jessie asked.

James plucked up his courage and told Jessie the whole story, from the first to the last incident, told her about her character change, her affectionate manner, the dating, the kiss. Jessie listened attentively and was shocked at the end of his telling.

„We kissed?", she blushed.

„We even dated!", he answered. Jessie put her head in her hands.

„Well, that is nothing to be proud of, you're not my type", she declared.

„I hope you both enjoyed the peaceful time with the chivalrous and unaware Jessie, because that will stop immediately. I can't believe I cooked for you guys, you don't even deserve this, you failures", she berated.

„Kiss James! Haha! Don't make me laugh", her cocky kind was back, but all she wanted was to hide her true feelings towards her best friend.

‚My, oh, my, the amnesic Jessie was braver than I thought, but James shall not divine it', she told herself.

„Welcome back", was the only thing Meowth could produce.

James wasn't exactly unhappy with this new, respectively old situation. He had missed his loudmouth Jessie and was glad that her true nature reappeared. He had to admit that he couldn't have endured her being-everybody's-fool and almost dull personality for longer periods of time. A smile appeared on his face. Even if it meant to start from scratch concerning the dating and his emotions he was still overjoyed to deal with the feisty and erratic Jessie again, with the woman he originally fell in love.

THE END


End file.
